Ignorance is Bliss
by Kalfina
Summary: Ritsuka's and Seimei's relationship wasn't what you'd call pure. Before Seimei's supposed death, the Aoyagi brothers were close and always together. As Seimei returns, how does this affect Ritsuka, Soubi, and the life he's tried so hard to build? INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan fiction! :D **

**Recently, I've been totally in love with Loveless so I (Against my better judgment…) decided to make a story! *Super excited***

**Oh, and I noticed the lack of Seimei Ritsuka stories, so lets add this one. :3**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing(s): SeiRits (Main), SouRits, RitSou, SouKio, with sprinkles on YuiRits**

**Type: Romantic, Angst, Friendship, Family (Sorta)**

**Yeah, if you haven't noticed this is Yaoi, not Shounen-Ai like Loveless was originally supposed to be… XD**

"_Seimei! Did you know that if you eat chocolate with gum, the gum goes away? I saw it on T.V! Isn't that cool?" Ritsuka gazed up at his brother, eager for Seimei's approval. Seimei looked at his brother amused, ruffling Ritsuka's hair._

_They were it their living room. Their mother Misaki was cooking tomato stew, Seimei's favorite, and Seimei was helping Ritsuka make appreciation Valentine cards for his class. Their father was working over time, staying over at the office. The television droned on about the news centering on a murder, serving as background noise._

"_It's just basic chemistry, it's nothing truly special." Seimei spoke, laughing as his brother's pouting. "But I've never seen anything like it before! What else is there like it? Neh, tell me Seimei!" Ritsuka asked, hugging his brother._

_Seimei continued to write down names from the list Ritsuka got from his fourth grade teacher, smiling as Ritsuka begged him to tell him a story. "Ritsuka, if you keep procrastinating like this, you'll never be done by tomorrow. Wouldn't that be sad?"_

_Ritsuka shook his head. "It won't be! I…I don't really like anybody from the class. I'm only doing this because Matsu-Sensei told us to. I only love Seimei!" Ritsuka smiled kissing Seimei on the cheek._

_Seimei kept his smile, putting down his pen to give Ritsuka a grip on his waist. A gasp interrupted the two, Ritsuka looked at their mother. "R-Ritsuka! You shouldn't do that, especially at your age!" Misaki yelled, gripping her apron harshly. "My Ritsuka never would've done that you fake! Ritsuka would've—!"_

_Misaki cut herself off, grabbing a glass cup that lay on a nearby table and held it tightly, threatening to break it. Ritsuka shrunk at his mom's words, tail curling and ears drooping, readying himself for the blow. "Mother," Seimei said, causing Misaki to flinch and loosen her hold on the cup, falling to the ground and shattering into thousands of pieces._

"_S-Seimei, you… Don't you want the old Ritsuka back? Weren't we much happier when he was here?" She asked, voice quaking in confusion and fear. Seimei narrowed his eyes, petting Ritsuka to calm him down. _

"_This is Ritsuka right here, he hasn't gone anywhere. Ritsuka lets go, I'll buy you something to eat." Seimei stood up, never loosing his cool stare. Ritsuka protested futilely. "But Seimei, mom already, made dinner…" Seimei ignored him, walking over to the coat hanger to put on his jacket._

_Even though he argued, Ritsuka obediently put on his jacket along with Seimei. He looked back at his mother worriedly, watching as she shook. "Ritsuka? Come, before it gets late." Ritsuka nodded at Seimei, following as his brother opened the door and left._

**Loveless—**

_Walking along with Seimei hand in hand, Ritsuka asked. "Why… Why are you so mean to mom, Seimei?" It was an innocent question, really. Seimei stopped, looking at Ritsuka meaningfully. "Why do you stick up for her, after all that she's done?"_

_Ritsuka kicked a rock that lay on the sidewalk. "She's a good person; it's not her fault that she's acting like this… If only I hadn't lost my memories, she would've been fine." Ritsuka looked at the floor guiltily, avoiding Seimei's stare._

_Seimei chuckled, mumbling to himself. "She truly does not deserve your kindness…" Ritsuka looked up, confused. "What was that, Seimei?" Seimei did not answer, resuming his walking. Smiling at Ritsuka, he sighed "You really are a great brother, did you know that Ritsuka?"_

_Ritsuka blushed in embarrassment, walking in tune with Seimei's steps. "Ritsuka, do you remember that anything coupon you gave me last Christmas?" Ritsuka nodded, perking up as he realized that he could be of help to his beloved big brother. "Well, I think I finally found out what I want do with it."_

_He blinked; hanging off of Seimei's every word intently looking at him. Ritsuka suddenly felt his ear twitch, shivering as it suddenly went cold. Looking around him, he marveled as he realized it had started to snow._

"_Seimei! Look, it's snowing!" Ritsuka yelled, hugging Seimei's arm in his excitement. Ritsuka laughed, his tail flicking around playfully. Seimei tipped Ritsuka's chin up, causing his cat-like appendages to perk up. "Seimei?" he asked hesitantly._

"_I've decided to have my little brother's first kiss." Seimei smiled, his eyes never leaving Ritsuka's gaze. Ritsuka flushed, ears folding to show his embarrassment. "B-but Seimei, we're boys and brothers! It's w-wrong to do that!" His face went up a few more shades of red as Seimei brushed his thumb gently on his lips._

"_Ritsuka, don't you love me?" Seimei asked, faking hurt. Ritsuka gasped, answering quickly. "Of course I love you Seimei! I'll always love you!" Seimei smiled, leaning in. _

"_Then you'll give your brother a kiss? Because I love you too, isn't that right Ritsuka?" Ritsuka looking around nervously, before finally giving in. "Fine, but this counts as you using your anything coupon." Seimei nodded happily. "Of course, Ritsuka."_

_Seimei quickly pressed their lips together, causing Ritsuka to close his eyes at the intensity of it. Seimei's lips hungrily moving against Ritsuka's own, Ritsuka moaning as Seimei's tongue licked at his closed mouth unknowingly granting Seimei access. Seimei oozed dominance, his tongue lapping at Ritsuka's._

_Ritsuka gasped as Seimei pulled away, panting for air and his face blazing. "W-what was that?" Seimei licked his lips, savoring Ritsuka's unique taste._

"_That's something only I should do, Ritsuka. Never, let any one else taint you." Seimei leaned in for another kiss._

Tainted? Ritsuka didn't think of it as being tainted. It burned, Seimei's kisses. It was like making memories on the skin, the feeling lingering. It wasn't like a picture though, not something you could look at and remember always. It was something you'd remember in your heart. Ritsuka would never forget, and he'd never let anyone else kiss him.

But he had let someone else kiss him. Soubi had, and Ritsuka hadn't made as big a deal as he should've had.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, snapping Ritsuka out of his daydreaming. Yuiko skipped right up to his desk, grinning happily. "Ritsuka! Yesterday me and my mom went to Osaka for my dad's work, and we went to this super cute store! I wanted to buy you something, so here!" Yuiko handed him a small cutely wrapped box, a big read bow nearly drowning the starry wrapping paper.

Ritsuka stared at Yuiko. "A present? But it's not a holiday or my birthday…" Yuiko blushed. "I know that, but I saw it and it made me think of you… Did Yuiko do wrong?" Yuiko eeped as Ritsuka lightly hit her on the head with his gift, Yuiko rubbing her head tenderly.

"Stupid. Didn't I already tell you not to talk in third person? It's irritating when you do that." Yuiko smiled.

"Well? What are you waiting for, open it!" Yuiko beamed. Ritsuka sighed, untying the obnoxiously big bow. He slowly pealed off the wrapping, careful not to rip the fragile paper.

"Why do you do that? Just hurry and open it!" Yuiko squealed, hands grabbing at the paper in a frenzy.

"No!" Ritsuka commanded, pulling the box out of Yuiko's grasp. Yuiko pouted, sad that she couldn't help Ritsuka.

"But why not? It's a lot easier to just rip it!" Yuiko grumbled. Ritsuka looked away embarrassed. "It's because I don't have a camera with me, so in order to make a memory, I'll keep the paper…"

Yuiko closed her eyes, rubbing her temple with her fingers. "I'm not sure Yui—I understand, but ok!" Yuiko quickly decided that, to avoid any confusion.

The box opened to expose a beautiful dark blue scarf, its edges closed off professionally. "Yuiko…" Ritsuka said, in disbelief.

Yuiko panicked, misinterpreting Ritsuka's reaction. "I-I know it's not much and you could probably find something better at the mall—" An interruption. "I like it." "—but the owner said it was on of a kind, so I—! Huh?"

Ritsuka smiled at Yuiko's unintelligent reply before repeating. "I really do like it, Yuiko."

Yuiko blushed, stuttering. "Well… I—!"

She was interrupted by their teacher as she walked through the door. "Ah Ritsuka, I've been looking all over for you!" Ritsuka frowned, hoping it wasn't about a parent signing off on the weekly progress reports. "What is it, Shinonome-Sensei?"

Hitomi smiled, big and bright. "The school's gotten a call from your mother. She seems so happy, and she said for you to hurry home and that she has a surprise waiting for you at home!" Hitomi was truly happy, thinking Misaki had finally become the responsible loving parent.

Ritsuka looked at her, uneasy but nodded in understanding. This was the first time _ever_ that his mother had called the school, except when she had that panic attack when he left to Soubi's house one time. He wasn't sure what this _surprise_ was, but he hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

Yuiko giggled. "Maybe she'll surprise you with a trip! A vacation, maybe somewhere out of the country! Like Hawaii, with those super pretty hula dancers!" Yuiko squealed as she thought of it, gripping Ritsuka by his shoulders.

"If it turns out you are going to Hawaii, don't forget to call to say goodbye! Oh, and don't forget to get me a cute souvenir too!" Ritsuka laughed nervously, prying Yuiko's fingers off of him.

Hitomi smiled at the pair. It seems Yuiko's love for the boy was showing through, even if it was a little awkward. "Ok Ritsuka, I think you'd better be off, no?"

"Ok Shinonome-Sensei." Putting his bag firmly on and his present tucked safely in it, Ritsuka set off home down the stairs.

**Loveless—**

Was it his over eagerness that caused this? Only two blocks down from home and he _had_ to see him? Well not that he didn't like him or anything, but Kio was likely to tell Soubi everything about what Ritsuka was doing.

Ritsuka dodged behind a lamppost, hiding as Kio looked around looking quite lost at a four way street. Kio was muttering to himself, angerly gnawing on a chuppa.

In truth, Ritsuka did feel a bit bad leaving Kio to suffer like he was, but it was nothing compared to how irritated he'd feel if Kio was stalking him. Call him paranoid but there was seemingly nothing Soubi wouldn't do to keep tabs on him.

Deciding to take the long way home, Ritsuka promptly turned around and started walking the long way home.

**Loveless—**

Ok, so the long way home was actually just making a flipped L and resuming his next block taking a left. It wasn't long in the slightest, but hell if it wasn't a few seconds longer than what he'd normally walk.

Standing outside of his house was maddening. It was horrible to think of, but was unfortunately inevitable.

"Hello? I'm home!" He called, as he opened the door. Ritsuka heard the tell-tale signs of life as he heard the clip clap of shoes from upstairs.

"Ritsuka!" His mother gasped from atop the stairs. She was in tears, not looking violent in the slightest. Ritsuka wasn't about to take his chances though, and remained cautious. "You won't believe it, but… but…!"

The woman looked positively elated as she walked down the stairs. "Ritsuka… Seimei!" Ritsuka flinched at the taboo name. "He's come back, Seimei has!"

Ritsuka looked at her blankly, eyes softening. "Mom, Seimei's not coming home, he's dea—"

"He's not dead!" Misaki yelled, looking appalled. "If he was, than why come he's sleeping upstairs huh?"

This threw Ritsuka out of the loop. Someone was sleeping in Seimei's room? A stranger was? "Mom, why don't you make dinner for Seimei and me? I wanna talk to Seimei ok?" Misaki nodded humming a tune, walking towards the kitchen.

"Both my boys are back… Seimei's here to stop me now…" Misaki looked at the kitchen dazed. "Now we can be… a family again…"

A ghost of a smile.

**Ok, so I'm stopping here.**

**You know, originally there was more then just this but I thought a chapter over 2,000 words would be a drag to read. Personally, I think the longer the better but you know the saying of quality over quantity…**

**I really do hope that the characters weren't OCC, I was trying hard to get them in character especially Ritsuka…**

**Anyways, see you in the distant future (Maybe?)**

— **Cecile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so the not so distant future turned out to be three weeks. (I had a plot idea, and I couldn't stay away… But then I procrastinated.)**

**I love all of the response I got from you guys! Especially EchoUchiha whom has reviewed all my stories. :3**

**Oh, and a response to Broody Bunny. I know right? I was so upset when I realized to total lack of Seimei Ritsuka fan fiction! It's not like the pairing is totally fangirl-ized! Because let's face it, Seimei has a brother complex. xD Seimei's gonna be a loving big brother, with a agenda of his own and a **_**different**_** way to look at things. That answers your question? Kukuku….**

**So yeah, hope this chapter is to your guy's expectations! I'm pretty proud of it myself, but hey, whatever. :P**

**Rating: M**

The sunlight flickered from the cracks between the curtain drawn windows. Kio groaned as the light glared directly at his eyes. In an attempt to fall back asleep, he turned over slowly, sighing in relief when the light didn't follow.

'_Ah!' _Kio thought to himself. _'Finally I can sleep!'_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Kio cursed to himself as his high pitched ringtone screeched and played a rock song. He didn't even really like rock, but the music was always so complicated that it always reminded him of Soubi. Maybe he'd change it later; Soubi was more of a lady killer anyway—scratch that, a uke killer.

…Well, that had sounded better in his mind before he'd actually thought about it.

Flipping the cell phone open irritably, Kio answered. "What do you want, Soubi?" There was some rustling on the other side of the phone before Soubi answered.

"Kio? Where are you?" Kio huffed.

"What do you mean where am I? What guy in their right mind would be up at the ungodly hour of twelve!"

"About three-fourths of Japan's population, I suppose." Smart ass.

"Whatever. Now, _what do you want?_"

"I'm on my way to Kyoto now for a national Art auction. The professor thinks that my recent butterfly portrait has potential, so he's signed me up. Apparently you need to be there when they show your work."

"Oh? So what does Mr. Awesome need from little ole Kio?"

"…Did you just call me Mr. Awesome?"

"Soubi, you better answer my question before I hang up on you."

"Fine. I need you to look after Ritsuka for me once he gets home from school."

"Eww, you want me to take over your stalker duties for the day?"

"Kio. Will you do it or not?"

Kio scratched his neck lazily. "Ok, but you owe me ok buddy?"

"…" Soubi hung up.

"Tch! I'm doing a favor for the guy, and he fucking hangs up on me? Not cool, Soubi…"

Grumbling, Kio snapped his phone closed. Slowly, he stood up and gave a long stretch. Suddenly it occurred to him…

"When _does _school end and where the hell does the kid live?"

Cursing to himself, Kio promptly flipped open his phone again to text Soubi.

He really wasn't in the mood to hear Soubi's patronizing tones.

**(Later in the day)**

It turns out; Kio gave in to calling Soubi and was now wandering the streets on a housing district. Soubi was an idiot to let Kio try to find Ritsuka's house. He didn't know what the hell a Callipygian was, let alone where it was! The street was supposed to be easy to find according to Soubi, but Soubi was a LIAR!

"The hell! Is this even a word!" Kio gnawed at his chuppa, smashing it into pieces. He glared angrily at the flimsy piece of paper, willing it to burst into flames.

Finally, he gave up knowing that no matter how fiercely he stared at the paper it would never combust. "I guess I'll just leave this up to lady luck, then…"

Kio leaned down on the road, taking his now bare chuppa stick in his hands. Carefully, he stood his stick in the middle of the intersecting road letting it drop to the right. "That decides it then! I'll follow Cataglottism road!"

Feeling pleased with himself, he started walking once more, though he couldn't help thinking. _Who in the hell makes up street names!_

**(Aoyagi home)**

Ritsuka walked up the stairs once he was sure Misaki was in the kitchen. What if the stranger was someone dangerous, taking advantage of his mother? He hesitated as he reached the final step of the staircase. Should he play it safe and call Soubi?

He felt himself stiffen. He was going to rely on Soubi in his own home? He wouldn't dare do that—even unconsciously! (Or so he thought) Walking down the hallway, Ritsuka stopped in the front of Seimei's door. Well, it wasn't _really_ Seimei's anymore, but to Ritsuka it would always be his big brother's room.

Slowly and as quietly as he could, he turned the door knob—flinching when he heard the door give a loud groan. Ritsuka peeked inside, eyes locked on to a lump on the bed that lay buried underneath the covers.

Silently he reassured himself that the stranger was asleep as he waited a few seconds after opening the door. He crept to the middle of the room and gulped as he realized the figure was entirely under the blanket. That meant that Ritsuka would have to _actually_ move the comforter off of the stranger…

Ritsuka felt himself panic. Maybe he should've called Soubi after all, just to be safe. Standing to the right side or the bed, Ritsuka grabbed his phone from his back pocket scrolling down his short contact list to find Soubi.

Gingerly lifting the phone to his ear, he waited as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Thrice…

"_The number you have dialed, is not available at this time. To leave a message please wait after the tone."_

Ritsuka snapped his phone shut. That bastard told him he'd answer every time he'd call him. What a freaking liar Soubi was. _'Ok Ritsuka, you can do this. You don't need Soubi to do this. Just take it off fast, like a band-aid!'_ Of course, Ritsuka had never ripped a band-aid from his skin before. At school, his classmates had told him how much it hurt to take off a band-aid. Some said it hurt worse then actually getting the injury they had for the band-aid. Personally he thought it was stupid. Why didn't they just soak it under warm water, and _then _peal it off? It was a mystery to Ritsuka, but he didn't linger on the thought.

Shit. He was procrastinating, wasn't he?

Ritsuka mustered up all the courage he had within him and puffed out his chest, ears and tail standing at attention. It was now or never. Gripping the edge of the cover with a quivering hand, he quickly threw it off the figure.

His dark mauve eyes met with endless black. Ritsuka's hand was still in mid-throw as his eyes welled up with tears.

"S-Seimei?" Uncertainty.

"Ritsuka." Certainty.

**(Back with Kio AN: Don't you just love this? Lol.)**

"Damnit Soubi! Why the hell won't you answer my calls! I'm fucking lost because of you!" Kio typed ferociously on his cell, leaving Soubi his sixth unanswered text.

"The hell Soubi! Why won't you answer me!" Kio threw his phone at the grassy dirt of the park he was at. This caused many odd glances to be tossed his way.

"Mommy! What's that guy doing over there?

"Oh nothing Daichi-Kun! He's probably just having an off day."

Kio snorted. Off day his ass.

"**Man-eater, make you work hard. Make you spend hard. Make you want all of her love!"** Kio's explicit ringtone caused the mother to scurry away, shushing the child as he asked what a "Man-eater" was. Kio flipped open his phone, answering his call.

"About damn time Soubi! I swear, how many times does a person have to call you before you answer you phone? Good heavens…" Kio heard scuffling on the other end, before Soubi's panicked voice rang out.

"This isn't the time! Kio, did something happen to Ritsuka? Are you and him alright, nobody's hurt are they?"

Kio blinked at Soubi's frantic tone. This was a first for him, he'd never heard him sound so distressed. "Ah, no… That's what I was calling you about. Actually, I haven't even been to the brat's house yet."

A few moments of silence.

"…What, Kio?"

"I got lost, and your so called directions didn't help much…"

"Where are you…?"

Kio blinked again. "Uh-hum… This park thingy next to the housing district. Dunno exactly _where._ Uhh… There's a pond and an ice-cream stand?" Kio stared as an ice-cream man gave out ice-cream to screaming children. Sucks to be him.

"I'll pick you up then. Be ready."

"Wha! Pick me up? Your in Kyoto aren't you, and you don't have a car!"

Kio waited for a reply, finding none. Questioningly, he looked at his phone.

Soubi had hung up on him.

**(Back with Ritsuka)**

"S-Seimei?"

Ritsuka watched as his brother sat up in a sitting position facing Ritsuka His feet touching the floor, and his eyes never leaving Ritsuka's. Seimei frowned, watching as his brother had tears streaming down his face.

"Why Ritsuka, are you not happy to see me?" he questioned. Ritsuka shook his head franticly, denying that no he wasn't not not happy to see him, and that it was quite the opposite.

"Then, why are you cr—!"

Seimei was cut off as Ritsuka launched himself forward, burying himself into Seimei's black turtle-neck. Ritsuka sobbed, his arms coming around Seimei in a hug. Seimei smiled as Ritsuka's sniffled, petting his head lightly as his ears laid back.

"S-Seimei! I-I thought you were dead!" Ritsuka cried, his words a bit muffled as his head was still pressed against Seimei's chest.

"I'm very much alive, am I not Ritsuka?" Seimei chuckled as he pulled Ritsuka's face up off of him, making Ritsuka face him eye to eye. "I won't leave you alone again, if that's what you're thinking."

Ritsuka smiled at Seimei, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. Blushing, he as he muttered. "Okairi, Seimei!" _Welcome home!_

Seimei stared at Ritsuka as he replied. "Tadaema kaerimashita." _Glad to be back._

The pair just sat there, Ritsuka nestled in Seimei's grasp sitting happily upon him. Seimei calmly stroked Ritsuka's head, rubbing his fingers together on the cat ear. Seimei smiled as he reminisced.

"Do you remember when you were little? You used to love it when I did this." Seimei sighed in remembrance, continuing the motion. He was unaware of Ritsuka's plight.

"Nngh!" Ritsuka huffed, shivering a bit as his sensitive ears were being caressed roughly. It was almost like he was scratching them and it felt horribly _good._ He gently leaned into the hand, feeling much like a cat at the moment.

"Oh?" Seimei noticed now. Seimei smirked as he put his unoccupied hand on Ritsuka's other ear. Ritsuka mewled in contentment, face flushed and body shaking lightly. "That's right isn't it? You're a teenager now, so it means you have all of the hormones now, correct?" Seimei seemed to be talking more to himself then Ritsuka, but Ritsuka was in too much or a daze to care. "Wonderful."

Seimei continued to fiddle with Ritsuka's ears, listening to Ritsuka make noises when he applied varying amounts of pressure on his ears.

"Ny-nya! Gu-guh!" Ritsuka was in ecstasy. Everything felt hyper sensitive as Seimei petted him. He could feel every move, from Seimei's fingernails gently scraping the inside of his ears, to Seimei's steady breathing. Ritsuka's body raked and shook with pleasure as Seimei sped up his rubbing.

"N-no…!" Ritsuka could feel himself slowly turn hard, his face heating up as he realised he was going hard with his brother's touches. "S-Seimei, st-stop it Seimei…!" Ritsuka panted as Seimei did not stop, instead leaning down to Ritsuka's neck.

"Why would I stop Ritsuka? You're feeling good, aren't you?" Seimei moved a knee so that it lay in the middle of Ritsuka's legs, pressing against his clothed erection.

"Ahh! Haa…!" Ritsuka moaned at the pressure on his cock, stilling any movement to get used to it. Seimei just smiled, slowly moving his knee back and forth Ritsuka's now spread legs.

"Uhh..." Ritsuka drooled as the sensations overwhelmed him. Seimei just continued smirking from his place at Ritsuka's neck, lazily licking it. He gently pressed butterfly kisses on his neck, his knee and hands never stopping.

Seimei found himself in a similar problem as he lifted his head to watch as Ritsuka made lewd faces. Seimei prided himself for his self control that separated him from all of the other _things_ in the world, but Ritsuka was making it hard for him.

He lowered his knee from Ritsuka, earning a disappointed whine. Seimei smiled darkly, Ritsuka shaking as the stare oddly turned him on even more. Seimei stopped the rubbing of Ritsuka's ears, watching as Ritsuka squirmed desperate for contact, teenage hormones taking over his actions.

Seimei took his hand and placed it on Ritsuka's, who looked at him questioningly eyes still full of lust. Seimei guided Ritsuka's hand to Seimei's own erection, smirking as Ritsuka seemed to blush harder if it was even possible.

"So let's feel good together, neh?" Seimei didn't wait for an answer as he moved back down to Ritsuka's neck, sucking at the skin harshly. He made sure to leave a mark, for this child—_his brother_ was _his._

"S-Seimei!" Ritsuka moaned, leaning his head back so that Seimei could have better access. Seimei decided then, that he rather liked having Ritsuka moan his name, but he was sure that only Ritsuka's moan could sound so good. Ritsuka was infinitely better then the trash that polluted the planet. He would make sure Ritsuka would remain his.

'_Yes.' _An eerie moment. _'Mine.'_

Seimei rolled his hips so that his penis rubbed against Ritsuka's, smiling on Ritsuka's neck as he heard the intake of breath.

"N-Nyaaaaa! Seimei! I-I'm gonna cum in my pants!" Ritsuka groaned. Seimei smiled, oh so innocent Ritsuka.

Seimei quickly worked on Ritsuka's pant's button, not wasting anytime as he took off Ritsuka's pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. He smiled as he saw Ritsuka's small penis oozing with pre-cum. _'How cute.'_

Ritsuka sighed in relief as his bound erection was finally freed. A part of Ritsuka wasn't really registering just what was happening, but most of Ritsuka just wanted to go along with anything, hoping to get the most out of this explicit dream.

Seimei took his pants and boxers off too, only partially to only expose his erection. Ritsuka's eyes widened as he saw Seimei's glaring penis. With the length at a mind boggling _nine inches_ and he looked to be about _five inches thick!_ Ritsuka could feel his head spinning at the thought of having to take it up the butt!

Wait…

"S-Semei! I can't do this! I'm only in the sixth grade, a-and it'll look weird if I lose my ears at such a young age you could go to jail, o-or—!" Ritsuka was cut off as Seimei covered his mouth with his hand.

Seimei snickered. "We won't be doing _that,_ Ritsuka. Have you turned into a pervert since I left?" Ritsuka blushed in embarrassment, disconnecting Seimei from his neck as he ducked down quickly.

"W-Whatever Seimei! J-Just hurry up before mom finishes making dinner! I'd be bad if she walked in!" Ritsuka said flustered. Seimei just smiled, patting Ritsuka on the head.

"Yes, yes, whatever you want Ritsuka." Seimei positioned himself so that his and Ritsuka's dicks touched one another. Slowly, Seimei grinded them together relishing in Ritsuka's gasp.

"H-haa!" Ritsuka mewled, leaning into the touch. Seimei quickly gained speed, the two sticks together making squelching noises as Ritsuka hesitantly rubbed back into Seimei's thrusts.

"Kuu… Kuu!" Ritsuka cried as Seimei abruptly grabbed onto his hips, picking up the pace. Seimei just grunted softly as Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Seimei's neck, panting harshly.

"S-Seimei! I'm c-close—!"

"_Ritsuka! Your friends have come to visit!" _Misaki yelled from downstairs, her voice a bit muffled from the floor separating them. Ritsuka panicked, coming to his senses, starting to squirm in Seimei's hold.

"Let go of me Seimei! I have to—wah!" Ritsuka moaned as Seimei thrusted more roughly into Ritsuka, cutting him off.

"Let them see. So the know—shit—what to expect from now on."

Ritsuka and Seimei continued, Ritsuka growing more and more tense as he heard the tell tale sounds of feet coming up the staircase. Seimei moved towards his ear, the bed groaning as he pulled Ritsuka down harder against his own penis.

"Come on Ritsuka, moan for your big brother." Seimei urged, Ritsuka shivering as he felt close.

"_Eh? Ritsuka isn't in his room? I wonder where he is…" _Voices came from the other side of the wall. Seimei grasped both of their dicks with his right hand, causing Ritsuka to cry out with pleasure.

"_It sounded like it came from the next room. Let's go!" _Shit, there were two people. Ritsuka felt his heartbeat increase as he heard every footstep.

One.

Two steps.

A third.

The doorknob turned.

Ritsuka came.

There in the door way, stood Soubi and Kio, both looking horror struck. Seimei gave them both a cold glare, and the room dropped several degrees. Ritsuka gulped as he came down from his high.

What the hell was he supposed to say?

**OK then… You know, I felt bad for leaving you guys for nearly a month. (I just get ****frustrated when a story I like goes into temporary hiatus right on the good part, so yeah, I decided to apologise with a smut scene. Yeah, I know, you guys love me. :) *Gets hit by someone's chair.* I said sorry? It's longer too, if that helps… it's over three-thousand! (I can't wait till I can say it's over nine-thousand. xD)**

**So, hoped you guys enjoyed it. But I think the smut was a bit OCC… Oh and just so you guys know, I really don't know how long this story is gonna be. I'm thinking around nine chapters at the moment, but if I suddenly get hit in the face with an idea (Plot bunnies are RABBID!) then it's gonna get longer. Just thought you guys should know…**

**Oh, and that smut scene? Second one I've ever written. In my LIFE! xD**

**So, was it good? (I mean, for a newbie at smut writing?) I didn't want Ritsuka and Seimei to loose their cat-ears so early in the story, so yeah, sorry if I got anyone's hopes up… Lol, when me and my friends are in public and we're talking about something sexual, we always use the phrase 'loosing your cat-ears' Nobody so far has caught on to what those words imply. xD**

**Shit, I'm just droning on aren't I? Oh, well… Review! It makes me happy! :D**

**Oh, and if you guys are curious, those street names? Teheh…**** I found these words when I looked up uncommon words. It's was kind of funny, so I just added it for good old fun. :3**

**Callipygian: Having a shapely buttocks.**

**Cataglottism: Kissing using tongue.**

**Phrase of the day: **

**Sometimes, you just wanna sleep. At other times, you wanna have fun. But you know what brother? Sleeping IS fun!**

— **Cecile (The person who likes to sleep.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you fan fiction people! :D This is my first update since school started, and I hope you guys are happy with this story being the first I update. I joined Anime club, and they asked me if I had a fan fiction account… Yeah, I told them no, because frankly, this story is so totally NOT school appropriate. xD**

**So yeah, for something to think on, school homework sucks, no matter where the hell you are in the world. :P**

**Hope this story is your away from school or work breather, cause it is mine. **

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: Cursing, Sex, Violence, Mind games, Drugs**

**The story so far: Ritsuka's mom has been as abusive as always, and one day when Ritsuka goes to school, he gets a present from Yuiko. Then, he gets a call saying that his mother wants him back home, that she has urgent news. Meanwhile, Kio gets a call from Soubi, telling him that he's in Kyoto for an art auction and asks him to watch over Ritsuka while he's gone. While Kio stalks Ritsuka (Unsuccessfully) Ritsuka finds out that Misaki thinks Seimei is back. It turns out, that Seimei is actually alive, molesting his brother soon after. But things turn awkward once Soubi and Kio enter the scene right after Ritsuka cums. :3**

The room was silent as the people in the room stared each other down. Soubi's expression was unreadable, the light in the room making his glasses glare. Kio was openly gawking at the two, the chuppa that was previously in his mouth dropping to the carpeted floor.

Seimei completely ignored Kio, glaring fully at Soubi, never loosening his hold on Ritsuka. Ritsuka shuddered, the room dropping a couple more degrees. The silence in the room was suffocation, causing Ritsuka to gulp, afraid that if he were to say anything, all hell would break loose.

Soubi adjusted his glasses, the glare disappearing showing blank eyes. Seimei smirked; eyes narrowing as he slowly lifted Ritsuka, turning him so that Ritsuka faced Soubi and Kio. Ritsuka squeaked, indignant, struggling a little as Seimei grabbed both of his legs and spread them, his vital regions sticky with cum exposed for Soubi and Kio to see.

"You see this, Soubi? I'm glad you took good care of Ritsuka while I was gone, you're such a good dog." Seimei smiled, chuckling softly as Ritsuka blushed heavily, trying to rearrange himself so that his bits would be covered yet to no avail. Seimei hummed, waiting for Soubi to answer.

Soubi remained still, uttering not a single word. Kio, on the other hand, looked absolutely mortified.

"Y-You! You bastard, who the hell do you think you are! Don't you feel any shame at doing this to a fucking kid! You make me sick you asshole!" Kio growled, lunging at Seimei, but was stopped by Soubi's hand.

"Kio. Don't." They were simple words, spoken in a monotone way. Kio flushed in rage, swatting Soubi's hand away. Kio glared fiercely, his body shaking in uncontrolled spout of anger.

"And you Soubi! Weren't you _just_ panicking that something was wrong with Ritsuka? Now your just gonna stand there like this is fucking perfectly _normal?_ What the hell is _wrong_ with you Soubi!" Kio kicked Soubi, Soubi stumbling a bit but was otherwise unaffected.

"You're so retarded Soubi! If your not gonna do something, then I will!" Kio marched over the Seimei and Ritsuka, evading Soubi's hand as he once again tried to stop him with an outstretched hand.

Seimei shifted his glare to Kio, rendering Kio still at the force of it. Kio broke out in a cold sweat, eyes widening as he found out he couldn't move. Seimei sighed as he stuffed his junk back in his pants, zipping them. He stood up, leaving Ritsuka to scramble to cover himself with the covers now in his reach.

"So Soubi's still kept his little friend has he? So tell me, how has he been treating Ritsuka?" Kio, tried to sober up, but started to shake as the words couldn't seem to come out.

"Well? I'm waiting." Seimei gave a smile, clearly fake and scaring the shit out of Kio. Soubi watched them both, body tensing, ready to grab Kio if something went wrong. Kio just opened a closed his mouth, watching as Seimei came closer.

"You can't talk? How disappointing." Seimei drawled, walking over to his dresser to rummage in his coat pocket. Soubi stiffened, and Kio watched in silence. Ritsuka looked on at the three, eyebrows furrowed in discomfort. He couldn't decide weather or not to go to Soubi or stay where he was. He didn't want Seimei to hate him if he went with Soubi, so he stayed in place.

Seimei hummed, pulling out a chocolate bar. Still humming a happy tune, he pealed off the chocolate's wrapper, the sound blaring in the quite room. He walked over to Ritsuka, smiling and offering the sweet. Ritsuka took it slowly, unsure if Seimei really meant for him to take it.

Ritsuka cleared his throat, feeling he needed to answer Seimei's question. "S-Soubi's been taking really good care of me. He takes me to the park, and he and I take lots of pictures while we're there…"

Seimei continued smiling, nodding at Ritsuka. He walked over to Soubi, looking up at the slightly taller man with a scrutinizing gaze. "Well Soubi, did you enjoy your time with him? He's simply adorable isn't he?" Seimei and Soubi went into locked stares, Soubi still silent.

Seimei reached a hand out to Seimei's face, touching his cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. Slowly, he wrapped both of his hands around Soubi's neck, ignoring Ritsuka's gasp in the background. Suddenly he jerked back his hand frowning, eyes darkening, Soubi's expression unreadable. "It seems as though you enjoy seeing little Ritsuka like this don't you? Why don't you have a feel?"

Seimei strolled over to Ritsuka, swiping his hands against his stomach scooping lukewarm cum onto his fingers. Kio twitched as Seimei flicked some in his direction, the white substance dotting his hair. He then smirked at Soubi, smearing Ritsuka's cum on Soubi's cheek. "Now isn't that better?"

The four boys were interrupted as a shill shriek cut through the tension.

Misaki was humming a song as she stirred tomato soup in a pot. She'd just finished making her beloved boys their favorite foods. For her eldest Seimei, she'd made tomato soup with grilled cheese, and for Ritsuka, pickled carrots with a stir fry.

She knew her boys like the back of her hand and she knew both would be ecstatic that she'd made them such great food, adoring her. She was such a great mother.

Carefully so as not to spill the soup, she grabbed the ladle and poured the tomato soup into a fine china bowl. She'd give only the best for her sons. Setting the table was fun as she put each bowl and plate on placemats, folding the napkins into cranes. It seemed like forever since Seimei had come back from school, but she didn't mind. Seimei came right back home after school just like the wonderful child she knew him to be.

The school day was just seemed really long today.

Smiling, she huffed in satisfaction as she was finally done with making and serving dinner, now she only needed to round up her boys.

With a bounce to her step, she climbed the stairs entering the hallway. Fiddling with her apron, she smiled walking to Seimei's room. Once there she pushed open the door, opening her mouth to tell her son that dinner was ready.

Except, nothing came out.

Seimei, standing in front of an older man, staring heatedly at him. There was another man, this one with oddly colored hair kneeling on the floor, a disturbing look on his face. Then there was Ritsuka, oh her poor darling Ritsuka, sitting on the bed looking so scared and helpless covered in white stuff.

_Wait a minute._

White stuff… come to think of it, that tall man and the weird man had it on them too.

White stuff. White stuff? White stuff… Cum? Cum…

She blinked.

**CUM!**

She screamed tugging on her apron as she finally connected the dots.

Misaki, in a blind rage took a lamp from a nearby table throwing it at Soubi. _These men had violated her defenseless Ritsuka, most likely raping him._ She practically growled as Soubi and Seimei sidestepped the flying lamp, the object breaking as it crashed a couple of feet from the kneeling Kio.

Seimei, her perfect beloved Seimei looked at her with love in his eyes. "Mother! Oh thank goodness you're here! Look at what these bastards have done to Ritsuka!" Her Seimei was trying to take care of these two men all by himself! What a great big brother Seimei was!

Soubi barely dodged the lamp eyes widening as her recognized that scream. Seimei followed his example, dodging the lamp also. Kio jumped a little as the smashing of the lamp took him out of his daze.

Seimei gave Soubi a small smirk only seeable to Soubi himself. Then he changed character, turning into a loving and caring big brother that he was. "Mother! Oh thank goodness you're here! Look at what these bastards have done to Ritsuka!" So Seimei was playing this game was he? The sneaky…

This seemed like a good time to run right about now, but Seimei blocked him from getting to Kio to make a quick getaway. He doubted Ritsuka would ever forgive him if he hurt Seimei or his mother. What the fuck was he going to do?

**Yeah, it's pretty short. I mean, for this story anyway. But, the next chapter is like, 4,000 words so… Yeah, the next chapter makes up. I would put this small part in with the next chapter, but it would take a long time for the next chapter to come out if I did do that…**

**On another note, I'm cosplaying for Canada at the next anime convention! Go Hetalia! (Which has nothing to do with Loveless!~) Speaking of Hetalia, I'm making a story of it to celebrate the purchase of the cosplay. (200 freaking dollars!) So if you're into Hetalia, expect a story coming from me soon! (lol, coming… )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! First update of the New Year and all I can say is what a new year it's been! *Shot* Ok, so I have a busy life? *Shot* Ok, maybe not… *Shot a third time* I know I know! I'm a zombie now! *Set on fire* I can feel the love through these beatings guys!**

**So *Cough* onwards?**

**PS: I love all the reviews you guys!~ Also, LOVING the favorites and story alerts too! :D I'm so grateful to have readers like you guys!**

**PSS: Sorry for the super duper late update! *Shot for the last time***

* * *

><p>Soubi flexed his hands, looking briefly for something to grab onto. Misaki was trembling in anger, pupils dilating as adrenalin shot threw her veins. Hells no wrath like a women's fury. Well, something like that.<p>

Misaki charged at Soubi with nothing but her bare fists, growling in frustration as Soubi easily dodged. Soubi was still figuring out how to handle the situation, grasping Misaki's wrists when she still struggled. Ritsuka gasped, squealing in fright.

"Mom! Don't hurt Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled from the bed, Seimei's eyes narrowing on him. Misaki stopped her blind rampage, looking at Ritsuka in disbelief. The expression lasted only an instant before it changed, looking aghast.

"Ritsuka! Why would you say that!? These men defiled you, did something to you that should only happen when you're in love and married! Haven't I taught you that Ritsuka!? I'm sure I've raised you well enough to understand that!" Misaki yelled, struggling harder against Soubi's restraint. She quickly became still as she realized something.

"Ritsuka… does this mean you loved it? You loved being fucked by these men? My son has become a whore? Where did I go wrong?" By this point, Misaki was mostly talking to herself. Soubi's eyes became steely as he heard Ritsuka being called such a degrading name. Seimei had just lost his smile, looking displeased. Ritsuka himself only looked down forlornly, unsure how to respond.

"Ma'am, you have it all wrong! Soubi—!" Misaki cut Kio off. "Shut up you damn faggot, I won't here a word from you!"

"Mother, I do not think that is the case. This man has clearly sent Ritsuka in a fit of confusion yes?" Seimei intervened, patting Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka remained silent, head still hung. Misaki looked at Seimei owlishly before nodding slowly. Soubi kept still, not liking how this was turning out for him.

"Of course! I'm a wonderful mother! I could never go wrong rasing such precious boys" Misaki, seemingly remembering that Soubi still had her wrists held, gave a grimace, shaking her hands away. "I have half a mind kill you mister, but then I'd be away in prison away from my boys. I am calling the police so don't you dare move." She turned, facing Seimei. "Seimei, keep an eye on these boys. Keep Ritsuka as he is, I hear that they need evidence before they put these sickos away for good." Misaki glared at Soubi and Kio before she left the room, her feet making a noise as she walked down the stairs.

"Well that went rather well, yes?" Seimei gave an eye smile, taking a step forward. "I very well can't have you stay here can I? You've made such a mess of things, Soubi. To think that before I'd even considered taking you back, shame on me yes?" Soubi frowned, but said nothing.

"I'm sure we'd all like to get back to daily life don't we? Leave now Soubi." Seimei commanded, leaving no room for argument. Soubi kept still, and then reluctantly lifted an indignant Kio.

"Wahh! Soubi put me the fuck down! Soubi I mean—!" Soubi jumped out the window, leaving Seimei and Ritsuka alone.

The tension in the room was suffocating, the two brothers silent. Seimei turned away from the window, going to sit on his desk. Ritsuka stared at Seimei waiting for him to speak.

"I won't let Soubi go to jail, if that's what you're worried about, Ritsuka." Seimei started, noticing Ritsuka's ears perk up in interest. "He's needed in the long run, so everything will work out." Ritsuka sighed in relief, tension leaving his body.

"Seimei, I don't think you should've done that. Soubi is—!"

"I've ordered Soubi to love you."

Seimei's declaration cut Ritsuka off.

"When I gave you Soubi, I gave him three orders. The first was to love you. The second, to not tell you anything about me. The third was to keep you as safe as possible.

All he's done since the moment he's met you is follow my orders. Nothing that happened between you two was real. Soubi was only following orders, no more, no less."

Ritsuka remained silent through Soubi's explanation. Seimei crossed over from the chair, coming around to wrap his arms around Ritsuka's shoulders.

"Remember, the only one whom can truly and fully love you is me. Don't ever forget that, Ritsuka." Seimei kissed Ritsuka's cheek, bangs tickling his face.

* * *

><p>"Ritsuka! Are you alright!? The word around school is that a shady guy came to your house earlier! People said there were police and everything! Are you ok? Yuiko was really worried about you! You weren't answering your phone, and—!" Yuiko was shushed from an annoyed Ritsuka as passing by students in front of the school gates pretended not to listen, though it was easy to tell due to their not so subtly eavesdropping.<p>

The boy said nothing, letting Yuiko worry further as they entered the building and into the quickly filling classroom. "It was nothing. My brother just came back, that's all." Ritsuka said, ignoring Yuiko's and his classmate's shocked faces.

"WHAT? But Ritsuka, I thought your brother was dead!" Yuiko cried loudly, causing Ritsuka to flinch, heads turning to witness the scene. Students jumped up from their desks, surrounding the two.

"Whoa, your brother came back as a ghost huh!?" An obnoxious boy Kenji asked. There was a murmur of shock in the crowd, as a girl, Haruka whined. "Kenji! Be serious! It could've been a demon, and now Ritsuka is cursed!" The group cried out in fear, distancing themselves from Ritsuka.

Ritsuka grumbled at their idiocy, telling them a story he'd memorized by heart.

**Flash Back**

* * *

><p><em>Car lights flashed, the beginning of nighttime letting the lights illuminate the neighborhood.<em>

"_Can you say that again, sir?" An officer questioned; eyes wide in disbelief._

"_Well officer, I was kidnapped two years ago, and recently I escaped from my captor and found my way back home. It was a long and difficult journey to survive and return here, but it was all worth it." Seimei answered, flashing a winning smile._

"_Yes, that's what I thought you said… And, do you know who kidnapped you? Any idea at all?" the questions continued._

"_No, my captor kept me in a room and talked to me though the door. I'd been saving pieces of silverware to create a lock pick when I knew the person was away. It was a harsh experience, and truly bizarre when all he'd do was read to me…" Seimei had downcast eyes, looking truly like a man just overcoming trauma._

"_That must've been a horrible experience…"_

"_It was. Your condolences are accepted. I'm grateful, truly."_

"_Then how about that man? It says here on your record that you died in a school, burning to death. Now obviously this isn't true as you're standing here before me, but do you have any clue who that was or why that happened?" The police man asked._

_Seimei tilted his head in question. "What happened? I don't know about any of that… I'm sorry."_

_The man shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You must've been kidnapped before it happened, no worries. I wonder what the details of all of that are though…"_

_Seimei stayed silent._

"_Well, thank you for your time. I'm sorry to hear about your ill mother though. It's sad to think she's mistaken you for an intruder. Would you like the police department to ignore all calls from her? I know it'd make your life a little easier, as you're taking care of your younger brother."_

"_Yes, that would be great. Also, my brother is no trouble at all, so it's all ok." _

"_Well then, that's all I have. Have a nice day, sir."_

"_And you, officer."_

_The officer bowed, and turned to leave, door clicking behind him. The rumble of a car started, and the Aoyagi residence was left with only the family occupying it. Seimei waited a few minutes before calling out._

"_Ritsuka? What do you want?"_

_Ritsuka came out of hiding from behind a corner upstairs, looking embarrassed. He was fully clothed and cleaned up, speaking quietly._

"_What was that? Was that the real reason you were gone…?" It was a stupid question, Ritsuka knew, but he'd needed to know. Just why had Seimei left for so long, and then came back so abruptly? Maybe it wasn't the full truth, but maybe, just maybe…_

"_No, that wasn't. My reasons had to do with being 'Beloved', but you know no one would understand. Ritsuka, promise me that if someone asks, that story is the one you'll give them. Even if it's someone you think you can trust, tell them that story. Can you do that for me, Ritsuka?"_

_Ritsuka nodded slowly, smiling a little as Seimei came up to kiss his forehead. _

"_Now off to sleep Ritsuka, I'll handle mother, ok?" Ritsuka nodded to Seimei again, leaving up the stairs, early to bed._

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Really? That's so creepy, thinking a high schooler could be kidnapped like that. Just think about us!" Fukaa, another girl cried. The classmates all agreed, chattering away on their own chances of being kidnapped. They were soon interrupted by the bell, and the clatter of feet as their teacher came inside.<p>

Class started, but was interrupted just thirty minutes later.

The rattling of the door grabbed everyone's attention. The door slid open, revealing Natsuo and Youji clad in school uniforms. Hitomi frowned at her late students, glaring as they nonchalantly walked to a surprised Ritsuka and evicted his neighboring classmates of their seats.

Hitomi frowned deeper, but didn't comment. Confrontation with the twins always ended up with someone crying, and she wasn't in the mood. The phone call last night she'd got from Ritsuka's friend Soubi worried her so much she'd only had four hours of sleep. She decided to just let the boys work it all out. Turning, she resumed her lesson.

"So Ritsuka, how ya doing?" Youji asked, creeping into Ritsuka's personal space.

"Me? I'm doing fine. I should be asking how you're doing, considering you only come to school two days a week." Ritsuka sighed.

"It's not our fault we don't wanna be confined in some building learning useless stuff. If people can't even do that, then they're as dumb as bricks!" Natsuo chortled.

Ritsuka smiled halfheartedly, and turned to stare at the window, already knowing Hitomi's lesson on finding variables. He stared blankly, zeroed in on nothing in particular. Though, now that he thought about it, a figure in front of the school looked familiar. It kind of look like Sou—!

He was abruptly taken out of his musings when he came rushing face to face with Youji. Desks rattled as he was grasped by the collar. Gasps filled the room, and Harumi yelped.

Youji snarled. "You know we already know about Seimei. So maybe that's news for something a little more than "Just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Did your eyes deceive you? Is this an update? YES IT IS! I finally got around to doing this! It only took me a like two years! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Shot* (IT WAS NOT THE LAST.)<strong>

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, cause I finally got some plot building in my head. :P Hopefully, the next update won't take so long…**

**Answers!:**

**Vavila: Thanks! I love Seimei x Ritsuka, but I guess it just isn't popular… (Well the fandom isn't all that popular, soooo….) I try to make it engaging, cause I'm sick of reading stories that look super good, and then just jump off the cliff called "Going nowhere forever with flowery language", if you know what I mean.**

**PartyIn TheUK'sPants: I can't even tell you how much I love your username. Like, omg it's just so great. (^w^) You know, at that convention, I kept getting stalked by a France, and there was so much fanservice. xD I proposed to a super embarrassed Hinata (Naruto) and she just about fainted. Hahaha!**

**Spiel: I know, she's just so sad. **** I'm thinking of making a one-shot just for her, unrelated to Ignorance is Bliss. Her character is just so easy to write, and I just wanna bake a big cake of Angst for her. (It's chocolate flavored.)**

**Trolly's Bara-Chan: Lol. Seimei's vibes? He was just spouting it to the world when he was all like "Don't you love me Ritsuka? If you do, give me your body, soul, everything…" All I kept thinking was "Woah. Seimei, calm yourself, don't be a pedo." xD**

**Well then… bye bye! - Cecile**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lying limp on the floor, the girl face crumpled in pain as Nisei finished up, tears staining her face. She convulsed and wheezed at the man who'd, once the deed was done, tucked his shaft back into his pants, looking bored. As hard as she tried to stop her tears from flowing, they continued, and she couldn't bear not to look at the one who'd done this to her. Mikado Gomon stared at Seimei with hate in her eyes. She quickly backed up from the floor to the wall, hissing in anger at the man who stood not far from her and Nisei, looking like he hadn't just let a terrible rape occur. He even less looked like he was the one who'd ordered such an act to be done._

_She would've accepted this and moved on from this scene, if it not for the answer that Seimei gave her when she'd asked why he'd done it; for what reason did this act matter to him-how did he benefit from this? She'd never know Seimei to do things for no reason, and while she'd known him only a few months, she'd like to think to herself that they were alike. She'd finally found the one person in her life that she could understand, and in turn, he would understand her fully. Not even her fighter, Tokino Fujiwara had understood her completely. It was a mistake on her part, she'd admit, but it was as equal as a mistake on Seimei's part as well._

_"W-What was this for? Why would you do this?" Damn. She hadn't gotten a hold of herself quite yet, yet she restrained her tone to be civil, stroking her long hair for reassurance. She hadn't know then what it was she was reassuring herself of, but she would shortly. Seimei looked at her, blank faced as only an ear twitched in thought. His tail fluttered slightly and, for a moment, Mikado thought that he was mocking her, shifting the appendages she no longer had._

_"There wasn't a reason." The words were said void of emotion, and Mikado's world fell into shambles.  
><em>

_Her thoughts swirled all around her head as she tried to find a reason for his answer. There was no reason? No ulterior motive? She'd given Seimei everything he ever'd asked from her, and he'd given a adequate enough reason for everything he'd done. Except now, it seemed._

_"There wasn't a reason?"_

_Seimei didn't grace her question with a response, turning to walk away, shoes clicking eerily loud._

_"Why? You never seemed to be this type of person Seimei! There is something isn't there? Something you can't tell me, right?" Mikado spouted in a flurry of questions, ceasing only when Semei stopped near the entrance of the warehouse they were in. She felt the tingle in her stomach that told her maybe, just maybe, he'd tell her his true reason. That tingle quickly turned into dread however, when Seimei only gave Nisei a harsh look, causing the teen to flinch. With that he left the warehouse, leaving Nisei and Mikado alone._

_Nisei grumbled to himself, looking slightly insane as he laughed. "Mikado, you know what he wants me to do, don't you?" Mikado could honestly say she wasn't sure, but she could take a few guesses, especially in her still nude state. "While he goes and listens to the kid, playing it off as surveillance. God, you'd think he'd get tired of the brat, or at least do something else then just..." He gave Mikado a look of disgust, sneering. "On second thought, maybe he is better off doing that."_

_Mikado didn't voice a response to Nisei's self-ramble, shuddering at his perverse gaze sent her way. She smoothed out her hair, trying to preserve the last bit of dignity she had left. Nisei didn't comment in her actions, rummaging in a toolbox in the corner of the room for a pair of scissors._

* * *

><p>Ritsuka grunted softly as Youji slammed him onto the classroom wall, hands gripping his shoulders. Youji snarled as Ritsuka struggled in his grasp, Natsuo trying to calm the irate boy. "What were you thinking?! Letting Seimei just come back without a problem? Haven't you wondered why he's been gone, and why he chose to come back? I know you're not stupid Ritsuka, so stop acting like you are!"<p>

Youji dropped Ritsuka to the floor, furious. Hitomi ran to Youji, grabbing a tense arm. "Hey! Don't do that! You guys are friends aren't you? Everyone in this classroom is friend an I... I-I mean... Y-you g-g-guys should be..." Hitomi's anger ebbed away, and frustrated tears gathered in her eyes. Youji flinched a bit as Hitomi's ears drooped, crying.

"H-Hey! Old lady, stop with the tears ok!?"

Natsuo kneeled before Ritsuka, clearing his throat. "My say in this isn't nearly as emotional as Youji's, but do you know what you're doing?" Risuka didn't answer, glancing around the room as classmates gossiped wildly around him, Yuiko standing on the sidelines, looking anxious to help him. "I know sometimes you think you know what's right, but you have to think this through. Usually I'd get Soubi to do this type of lecture shit, but I haven't seen him. He's probably off sulking about Seimei's return, useless guy." Natsuo sniffed, watching for a reaction.

Ritsuka frowned. "What? You haven't seen him? I mean, I just saw him the other day, and-"

"No, I haven't seen him. He said he was going to that Art Display Contest thing, or whatever. I thought he just left to get his shit together, you know? Why? Did something else happen besides Seimei's return?"

Ritsuka didn't dare say what'd happened at his house, especially in front of all the people in the room. Yuiko quietly came to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, swinging his head in denial. Natsuo opened his mouth to continue, when a harsh beep disrupted all conversation and squabbles in the room.

_"Shinonome-sensei? May you send Ritsuka Aoyagi to the front office, ready to go home?"_

"Y-yes!"

_"Thank you." _

The intercom turned off with a clank, and Ritsuka shook off Yuiko's hand, gathering his bag in a few brief strides. He opened the classroom's sliding door without a word, and the Zero pair watched him with narrowed eyes. Hitomi sniffed as she tried pulling herself together.

"R-Ritsuka? B-Be prepared to turn in that essay we started in class today, a-alright?" Ritsuka gave a slight smile and nodded, closing the door and leaving down into the hall. Youji fumed as Ritsuka left almost gracefully, running to the door and opening it with a slam. Ritsuka whirled around with wide eyes, ears and tail perked stiff.

"Ritsuka! We don't live in a perfect world, and Seimei isn't a perfect brother, and Soubi isn't perfect either! But we gotta live with that and make it so that it's best for you! Don't sell yourself short, and don't let someone make choices for you! Just remember that, Ritsuka!" Youji's ears drooped. "Just... remember that."

Ritsuka didn't answer verbally nor non-verbally, turning and continuing down the hall. Youji sneered, and Natsuo walked to his side with a grin. "Wow. Never seen you this... emotional, Youji."

"Shut up. Not like you weren't mad at him too."

"True. But I didn't have the 'heart-to-heart' like you did now."

"He just needed to know. Now whatever happens is his problem."

"What? I though he was our...friend."

"..."

"A-ah, boys? May you come inside so we can resume class? You're holding us up right now..."

The Zero pair stared at Hitomi. Youji stared at Natsuo. Natsuo stared at Youji. They grinned.

"Not a chance Hitomi!" With that, they jumped out the window, relishing their classmate's screams of terror.

* * *

><p>"Aoyagi-kun, right?" A kind looking secretary asked to the sixth-grader, looking much too patient for having a job as a elementary school administrator.<p>

"Yes?"

"Your brother is here to pick you up. Don't forget your candy for all the trouble they put you though, all right?"

Ritsuka had no idea what she was talking about, but agreed anyways.

"Aoyagi-san is waiting for you in the quads. Have a nice day!'

Ritsuka left promptly, leaving the woman smiling as she waved. He quickly turned from the office section of the building, walking outside. Ritsuka's tail swished in excitement as Seimei came into view, smile gracing his visage. Ritsuka quickly took his brother into a hug, nuzzling Seimei's tan overcoat, inhaling his scent. Seimei placed a hand on Ritsuka's head, petting him softly. Ritsuka shivered in delight.

"Ah. Ritsuka, how was your day?"

Ritsuka debated briefly on weather or not to mention anything that'd happened, but reluctantly decided it wasn't any of Seimei's concern. He didn't want Seimei to worry about anything trivial.

"No, nothing. It was a really a normal day. But what was your excuse for taking me out, Seimei?" The younger questioned with a frown, attempting to veer away from the subject. His efforts were for naught as Seimei focus failed to stray.

"Are you sure nothing happened? We don't need to lie to one another Ritsuka. If we can't trust eachother, who can we trust? I'll never lie to you Ritsuka, so you should never lie to me. Now, I'll ask you one more time. How was your day?" Seimei bent over Ritsuka, who'd gulped in embarrassment at his lie being caught. Ritsuka didn't have the courage nor drive to tell Seimei that he had indeed lied to Ritsuka, and that he'd lived a good time thinking his Beloved was dead. He'd much rather see past it if it meant that no lies would be told in the future.

"...Natsuo and Youji from Seven Voices Academy visited my classroom today. They asked me about you, but I didn't really answer anything that'd be of any use. Nothing really serious happened, so I didn't want to worry you. Sorry, Seimei..." Ritsuka bowed his head in shame, waiting for the scolding he was sure would come. Instead, Seimei gave a quiet chuckle, smoothing down Ritsuka's hair.

"Nothing that involves you isn't important. Everything about you from your ears," Seimei blew gently in a furry ear, Ritsuka's body twitching a tremors shook his body. "to your nose," Seimei gave a brief butterfly kiss to the tip of Ritsuka's nose. "to you're everyday life, nothing is unimportant to me."

Ritsuka smiled brightly and, with eyes fluttering, pressed his lips against Seimei's, daring an intimate act of affection in public. The kiss was brief, and lacked the passion of their reunion, but for Ritsuka, it was more than enough. Ritsuka reluctantly leaned back from their kiss, confusion drawn on his face.

"Seimei, why'd you take me out of school?" Seimei's eyes flashed with something that passed too quickly for Ritsuka to recognize, but the elder responded without a pause.

"I thought we'd go out for ice-cream, since we hadn't had the chance to do that yet. The shop would be less crowded if we went early. School is almost over anyways for you, so no harm done."

Ritsuka nodded, wrinkling his nose as a foul smell reached his nose. "Seimei, do you smell that?"

Seimei didn't answer, taking a hold of Ritsuka's hand as he led them through the school gates and down the road, towards a local ice-cream parlor. Behind them, Soubi Agatsuma watched in despair, and Yayoi Shioiri watched from his classroom's third-floor window, in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"STOP BLEEDING. STOP IT, YOU'RE DIRTYING THE CARPET!"<p>

The prone body lay unnaturally still, a gash in the chest that looked as if it'd been clawed through. The blood of the unfortunate male seeped deep into the carpet, leaving no hopes of it ever coming out clean. Still, the woman persisted in her cries.

"YOU'VE BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THOSE WORDS! NOW LOOK WHERE THAT'S GOTTEN YOU? YOU'RE A MESS NOW." Misaki crowed in anger, the other's blood matted in her hair, dripping around as she shook her head.

"All you had to do was not say anything, and then we'd be happy. You and I, and our precious little boys. I think they look up to you, you know? I'm sure if you appoligise to us, we'll forgive you."

The body stayed silent.

"You're not going to answer me?"

Not a twitch was made.

"WELL FINE. I GUESS WE'RE NOT IMPORTAINT ENOUGH FOR YOU. CONTIUNE BEING A SICK ASSHOLE!" Misaki jumped up, laughed maniacally as she began kicking the corpse.

"JUST GO BACK TO WORK AND FUCK THAT DAMN WHORE. YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW, DO YOU? THAT THE **SLUT **OF A SECRETARY TOOK YOU AWAY FROM US. WE COULD'VE BEEN HAPPY, BUT YOU JUT HAD TO GET THAT HOMEWRECKER PREGNANT." Misaki had burst into tears by that point, and she shook in rage.

"I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO BE NEAR YOU! **_GOODBYE HIROTO AOYAGI!"_**With that, Misaki left her home, walking towards the company in which her now deceased husband had worked.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHI-T MISAKI, JUST OMG. Crazy lady.<strong>

**This is where the plot picks up, and plot twist will be sewn abound. Ahh! I love being the author in the know! For those of you who read the Loveless manga (And haven't stopped with the series after watching the Anime) Seimei is turning into a real jacked up guy. Well, not that he wasn't already. Also, Soubi is losing brownie points with me. ._. **

**Dang guy.**

**-Till next update, Cecile~**


End file.
